Love, Beliefs, Sacrifices & Life
by Star of a Night Sky
Summary: When Scully leaves, what will become of her partner, friend, and successor? Please R


1 Love, Beliefs, Sacrifices & Life  
  
By: Star of a Night Sky (That's Me!)  
  
Disclaimer: Anything in this story that you recognize is obviously not mine and I'm not claiming it is. The X-Files and all related characters are copyrighted property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and the Fox network. I, in no way, shape, or form own them.  
  
Feedback: Good, bad or indifferent, I want it.  
  
Distribution: Sure, if you really like the piece of junk I created. Just please leave my name on and don't alter it.  
  
Rating: G, sorry no sex, drugs, violence, gore, foul language or anything else that makes a good story. How Boring?!  
  
Category: General, kinda angsty. Implied MSR, but mainly Doggett/Scully FRIENDship. Don't worry Shippers, you'll like it. And it's a Doggett POV  
  
Spoilers: Well. Within/Without (cause John is in it) um. Existence (William is too) but really just Nothing Important Happened Today I & II, very small though. Oh, and Empedocles, too.  
  
Summery: When Scully leaves, what will become of her partner, friend and successor? Dedication and thanks go to my big brother & best friend. May his spirit live on in all that knew and loved him.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first ever Fanfic I've actually written, I have a bunch floating around in my head, so you might not think it's that good. Also, I don't think the title really fits but it was all I could think of. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
2 Love, Beliefs, Sacrifices & Life  
  
June 17, 2002  
  
She called in sick today, well at least that was what Skinner said. I really didn't think much of it, her being a new mother, and everything else. Then, I walked into our office, or what used to be our office. It funny, this is the first time I ever consider this space mine, for it always was, and always will be more their office than anything else. This room held their memories, their dreams, their thoughts, and secrets. It kept their images and scents, along with their youth and love. The love they had for these cases and for each other. I sat down and I saw it, I saw the letter. I had been half expecting something like this ever since William was born and she made Mulder leave. It took me half the day to bring myself to open it and the other half to completely finish reading it. This letter, written in her small, delicate penmanship explained everything I already knew, yet I read it again and again:  
  
Dear John,  
  
By the time you read this, I'll be gone. Don't worry, I'm fine. I've decided to leave, leave the X-Files, the Bureau, DC. I'm not exactly sure where I'll end up, but I'll be with him, I'll be with him and our son. This might be a bit of a shock, then again, maybe it's not, I know you've sensed something was wrong these past few months. I hope you'll stay with the X-Files, but not on my account. If you find no desire for them, close them, go on with your life, eventually someone will reopen them. However, if you want to expose the truth, and the lies, if you want to fight the future, and if you want to believe, then devote yourself to them, I did, it's worth the sacrifice. I will truly miss you John, but I'll try to drop you a line whenever I can. Good luck and God bless you and whatever you decide to do. Remember, Trust No 1.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Dana  
  
May 21, 2022  
  
It's been twenty-two years. Twenty-two years of aliens, monsters, vampires, conspiracies, and more. The days often seemed to last forever, but the years went by like that. As I prepare to walk out of this basement office one last time I recall the events that happened here in the past two decades, especially those first few years when she and I worked side by side. And if I try hard enough, I can envision those first seven years when all they had was each other. This makes me wonder, 'What will I miss now that I'm leaving?' But I know the X-Files will definitely be in good hands, and have really enjoyed my stay.  
  
Scully, as promised, has kept in touch. She and Mulder were married soon after she left and Will is now 21 years old, a senior in collage. The photos of him are what kept me going. It was his future I was fighting for, his and the future my son would have had. Now Will will follow in his parents' footsteps and continue the legacy that belongs to only a few.  
  
Sure, my life is strange, and others may think it's sad, but it's my life, and I wouldn't change any of it. For I have learned how to believe, and that is something every man must learn how to do. Sadly, very few achieve this goal. 


End file.
